Dovakiin
by The Prime Merlinian
Summary: Dovakiin the titan word for Dragonborn a legendary warrior anointed by the Titans and born with the soul of a dragon. Will the coming of this warrior help the forces of Azeroth or will he fall under the shadow of Deathwing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: WoW does not belong to me it belongs to Blizzard while the idea of Dovakiin belongs to Bethesda this is just for entertainment purposes.

This is my first fic I came up with this idea after I saw the gameplay trailer for Skyrim and the intro cinematic to Cataclysm. So please no flames thank you

DragonBorn

"We should have acted we knew he was coming" spoke the wizened old voice of Aman'thul leader of the pantheon of titans as look at what appeared to be a floating image of one of his most beloved creations the world of Azeroth . "The Elements told of his return his imprisonment within Deepholm was merely a delay till the time after the Lich Kings destruction".

He turns from the image and is look at his fellow titans Khaz'goroth and Eonar. Aman'thul sighs and continued "when the Dragon aspect of Azeroth would spill their own blood" as the image of Azeroth changes to that of dragons red and black fighting in an all-out war shifting between shifting between their human and dragon forms as they fight. "No one, including myself, wanted to believe that such evil existed" the image now shows a giant shadow appear over the battle field a great black dragon that seemed to be composed of metal and fire roared this was Deathwing. "And when the truth finally donned upon this world it donned in fire" the image shows Deathwing unleashing spews of flame killing all in his path.

"But" Aman'thul stated with a hint of hope within his voice "There one he fears" the image changes one last time it shows a human about 6'0 who had short spiked black hair and goatee he was covered in plate armor that seemed to made of pure silver but was marred by a red dragon splashed across his chest. He wielded a sword that looked to be forged by the titans themselves and in the other hand held a shield with the same dragon on his chest on it. "One with the courage of humanity, the strength of the titans, and the soul of a dragon in our Language he is Dovakiin, Dragonborn, and it is with him we must place our last hope not just for Azeroth but for all worlds". As the Image begins to fade we watch the Dovakiin slam his helmet on and charge forward to face the monster known as Deathwing.

TBC?

There you have it please review and tell me what you think of the idea.

Armor Dovakiin was wearing: .com/wiki/File:Blood_Dragon_

Sword: .com/wiki/Fadeshear


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry that I have not updated in a bit but the day after I posted my first chapter my father passed away and I was in a deep funk but then this morning I received an amazing review from Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang and it broke me out of my funk so I am dedicating this chapter to Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang and my father thanks**

Disclaimer: see first chapter

**Dovakiin Chapter 2: An Execution and Escape **

"Well this sucks"

These were the words that one Andor Dracul thought as he sat in the dank dungeons below Stormwind Keep. It was a small 6X8 foot cell with nothing but a small window and a bucket to do his dirty business in. Bolted to the wall was a chain that was long enough to allow some movement around the cell.

The man in question was about six feet tall and was had a lean gymnasts body that was covered with scars some fresh others old shoulder length of black hair with a small goatee framing his face. The most peculiar part of this man's body was on the upper bicep it was a birth mark that almost looked like a tattoo. The Mark looked like that of a dragon with its wings spred out across the shoulder and on to his back. The only thing that he was wearing was a pair of raggedy shorts and shirt.

The door to the cell opened with a loud creak jolting Andor from his thoughts was a prison guard dressed in the normal armor of the Stormwind Imperial Guard. The man held up a pair of shackles and tossed him a pair of shackles and said "Its time traitor get up and May the Light have mercy of your soul because no here will".

"Thanks" Andor said with a smirk "you know just how to make me feel all warm and gooey inside".

The guard looked at him with a aghast face and spoke with questioning anger as he lead Andor down the hall " why do it Dracul you were one of our best a shoe in for command and a noble title why?"

Andor looked at him with pity "I saw a lot of death and destruction in Northrend and I was not about to become exactly like the Lich King and slaughter innocents for a king that only cares for his own vengeance against the Orcs". He then looked forward with a determined look in his eyes as he ascended the steps to the courtyard.

As Andor looked at the courtyard of Stormwind Keep he took notice of the wooden stage that had been erected in the center of the courtyard with a small podium in the center where he knew his head would rest in all about 2 seconds. Standing on the stage with a smug look upon his face was the King of Stormwind himself Varian Wyrnn.

The King was dressed in his usual dark blue plate armor with pauldrans in the shape of an eagle and a lion. His scar marked face was plastered with a smile too big for an execution of a solider.

To the left of the king stood one Jaina Proudmore with a somber look on her face as she clutched her staff within her hands so tight her hand was almost bleeding. She whispered to the king with a hushed tone "this is wrong Varian this man does not deserve to be executed without a proper trial"

"I know Jainia" the King said with almost a sadistic smirk "this execution is to make an example to show people what happens to anyone who dares side with those disgusting Orcs".

As these words left the Kings lips Jania fell to her knees sobbing at the monster that her old friend had become. This day was indeed a dark day not only for the Alliance but for humanity as well.

"Andor Dracul you stand here to be executed for the most heinous crime a citizen of the Alliance can commit ,treason, do you have anything to say before you sentence is carried out." The guard stated in a loud voice as a hush drew over the crowed.

Andor looked first at the people then to King Varian and in an almost hushed voice said "An Alliance that is what we call ourselves? We make a mockery of the words true meaning as a people. I am here to be sentenced to die because I would not have on my conscious the blood of over fifty women and children on my hands and the so called king need to make an example of me. I may die here this day but know this so long as Varian Wyrnn is King there will never be peace and there will be only war."

With his words finished the accused man stepped up to podium and places his head upon it with his neck stretched out. His final word said and done.

King Varian smiled as looked at the man who had dared to oppose his rule and spoke " to all my subject make this man an example of what happens to those who dare betray the sanctity of the Alliance for they shall be met with swift and brutal punish-ehhh"

As Varian tried to hammer the last nail in the coffin the earth began to shake and quake like it had never done so before. It was as if the world itself was breaking apart at it seems. The streets were flooding and buildings were crumbling a then for one brief moment everything stopped.

Andor felt a pain a pain so excruciating he could not describe it and as his mind reeled form the pain he took notice of something odd. The birth mark that he had since childbirth that as oddly in the shape of a dragon was glowing a soft blackish light it as when he peered into this light he saw something both amazing and terrifying.

Andor saw a dragon but it was like no dragon he had seen during his tour in Northrend this dragon looked as though it had a volcano erupting within its core and was held together with metal plate. Then in an instant knowledge flew into his head and a voice a terrifying voice filed the air and it spoke with a harsh and anger filled voice "My children will find you and kill you before you become the annoyance you were destined to be".

That was when he heard the screeching and tore away from his vision and Andor looked up and saw it the Dragon from his vision standing on top of Stormwind keep looking at the destruction. _DEATHWING_ was the name that seemed to come out of the recesses of his mind and he knew one thing he needed to run.

When he looked around it seemed that everyone had forgotten him so he did the reasonable thing take the keys and weapon from a dead guard and run.

He was almost to the stables when he saw a large shadow appear over him and looked up and saw another black dragon while not as large as Deathwing he was quite large.

"Why my mother wants you dead I do not know but I know that I will be handsomely rewarded for it" the dragon said with a sinister smirk.

"Look" Andor replayed as he backed up slowly drawing the iron sword he had taken from the fallen guard "I don't know what this is about but I can tell you I'm no threat to you mister big scary dragon". As he said this he was slowly moving the dragon away from the city.

"I know this of course for I am Abraxa son of the great Onxiya but still I will kill you and be done with it" and the dragon leapt at him in and in a quick and instinctual way Andor reacted and plunged the sword upward and by a stroke of complete luck hit the part of the dragon not protected by scale and plunged the sword into its heart.

Andor was in such shock at what he had just done he dropped the sword as the dragon fell. That was when thing got weird. Andor's Dragon mark started to glow and so did the body of the dragon that just tried to kill him. Then the dragon's body seemed to become this mass of glowing white energy and it flowed into him.

It felt as though he had fire in his veins and a pool of energy within him was being ignited and a mass of light overflowed his system. It was too much power to handle at one time and he started to black out. The last thing he saw as his eyes closed was a pair of glowing amber eyes and felt himself being pulled away.

END CHAPTER 1

AN: If you had not guest it this takes before and during the cataclysm when Deathwing appears on top of Stormwind keep. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always please review.


End file.
